Found
by EnvyNV
Summary: 24-year-old Austin Moon has struck gold in the music industry. For years he has performed as a teenage popstar with nothing but a dream. His old songwriter, Ally Dawson, left him when they were 17. He had no idea why. And for some reason, he feels drawn to a little 7-year-old girl named Amelia. Why?


Found:

24-year-old Austin Moon has struck gold in the music industry. For years he has performed as a teenage popstar with nothing but a dream. His old songwriter, Ally Dawson, left him when they were 17. He had no idea why. And for some reason, he feels drawn to a little 7-year-old girl named Amelia. Why?

**Hey guys! Yes, I know this storyline had been used a million times—and I say that because I've read it a million times. But I was inspired by a story from another fandom and thought I should use it! **

**This is a one-shot, so I will NOT be updating this. I know, pretty long, but that's what I go for!**

…**on with the story!**

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_

'_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon…_

_Girl… I'm stuck on you_

_Ooh… Ooh… Yeah…_

_I'm stuck on you_

I finished singing. Everyone burst into applause. I smiled.

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Austin Moon (if you didn't guess already) and right now, I finished performing at one of my usual concerts. Not usual, I guess, but I can't help but think about a little girl I met a few days before.

I was at a CD signing and I had spent the entire day trying to dodge kisses from crazy fangirls and autographing the occasional baby's head.

All in a day's work in the life of Austin Moon.

Anyway, a woman in a very dark brown hoodie shyly stepped forward and motioned to the little girl in front of her.

7, at most, but she was actually pretty beautiful for a girl her age. She had long blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a dazzling smile. She hopped up and down like she was anxious.

"Who can I make this out to?" I finally spoke, pulling out a CD.

"Amelia—" she stopped herself. Why did she? It wasn't like I was gonna judge her by last name.

But I let it slide. I wrote, _To Amelia…_ and the usual motivational junk us "celebrities" are forced to write.

I handed it to the brown sweater-ed girl. She took it like it was a bomb.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I turned to Amelia. "Who's she? Your sister?"

(What? She looked about my age—24, at most. She didn't look like a teen mom, okay? Geez.)

Amelia shook her head. "Nope. My mom."

"Your _mom_?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. Just you guys don't look that much alike."

The 7-year-old bit her lip and hesitated. Huh? "She says I get most of my looks from my father."

"Who's your father?"

Amelia instantly looked up at her mother. She put her hand beside her mouth as if to block what she was saying.

_Why?_ was going through my head. _I'm not going to judge._

The woman shook her head in response. I couldn't exactly tell what she looked like since the hoodie was acting like a mask, covering her face.

But from what I'd seen, I started to wonder, was it on _purpose?_

"Um…" Amelia said. "He, um, he's hard to talk about."

"Oh." I felt like an idiot. It was obviously a hard topic for them. Who was the father anyway? If the mother was twenty-four and Amelia was seven, she had to be born when the mother was 17. What guy would abandon them like that?

Or had it been the other way around? Had Amelia's mom abandoned the father?

(Yes, I know. You want to slap me for being so blind. But it's not my fault!)

"Well, nice meeting you," I said, not knowing how to respond to that.

Amelia smiled, but it wavered. She hesitated but then whispered to me, "Ally."

I froze. _Ally?_

Ally Dawson had been my best friend and song writer since I was 15. We became a couple at 16. She left at 17.

I know what you're thinking, "What do you mean by _left_?"

Well, after about a year together, I took her out on a date. Let's just neither of us were "innocent" after that.

Then, after weeks of ignoring me and everyone else, she left a note in her bedroom that said: _I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'm moving where no one will find me. I love you, Austin. ~Ally_

I still don't know why she left, but I hadn't dated another girl since. I loved her, and still do. She was my _only_ love.

Trish and Dez told me to move on and such, but I just couldn't. It was too hard.

I've wanted ever since then for her to come back, to be with me again, but no matter how hard I tried, it didn't happen.

She disconnected her phone—or changed it, but either way, it didn't help—she changed all her contact information, and I'm pretty sure she changed her looks, too.

If she was that desperate to hide from us, I wouldn't be surprised.

The only ones who weren't surprised were her parents. When they found out she left, Lester just sighed and Penny said, "I told you so."

When Trish, Dez, and I asked what she meant, she just said, "You _will_ find out. I promise. But it won't be from me."

What did she mean?!

(Yes. Virtual slap me, please. I deserve it.)

And now, a little girl I've never met or seen before mentions my love's name randomly at one of my CD signings.

Why did my life have to be so complicated?

But before I could ask Amelia what she meant, the mother dragged her away. I saw briefly Amelia's mom scold her like she wasn't supposed to say that.

Maybe she knew how sensitive I was about the subject?

(Ow!)

"Austin," a voice suddenly called.

I looked up to see Trish.

Since Ally disappeared, Trish has been kind of depressed. But I guess that happens to someone when their best friend left for no apparent reason without telling them.

She said she didn't know why, but Dez and I assumed she was lying. Ally wasn't _that _mean by any standards.

But, she still claimed she didn't know, so we eventually learned to believe her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Signing's over. The security guards are escorting the mobs away."

"Oh. Thanks."  
She must've noticed how distracted I was, 'cause she raised an eyebrow, but didn't push me.

So now you know when I first met Amelia.

But I was walking backstage, at the actual moment.

"Austin!" Dez exclaimed when he saw me.

Dez? He hadn't really changed over the years.

He still had his fiery red hair, crazy clothes, and bottomless backpack.

But sometimes, he had to be serious because I would break down about Ally. And yes, I'm proud enough to admit it.

"'Sup Dez?" We did out 'What up?' handshake.

"You seemed a little dazed. What's up with that?"

I hesitated. "Um, oh, it's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mm-hmm, okay."

Before I could respond, dozens of fangirls bursted out from the corridor. I could faintly hear Trish yelling, "CHILL YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! HE'S HERE AND _ALIVE_ THANK YOU VERY MUCH, YOU, BLONDIE! SO CALM YOUR HYPER AND WAIT!"

"Good luck, man." Dez patted my shoulder.

I let out a long breath, and slowly walked over to my doom.

**GODSIHATELINEBREAKS**

"Austin! You're out in five!" Trish yelled through my door.

Like always, I was getting ready for a concert. But this time, I felt all jittery, almost…nervous.

Something was going to happen, and I wasn't going to like it.

I adjusted my collar and flipped my hair in the mirror.

Hey! Even if I was 24, I was still a teenager at heart.

(I hear you mocking me. Hurtful!)

I walked outside and put on my headset.

"Ya ready?" Lily, my stage producer, asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

She opened the curtain and gestured the MC to announce, "And now…get ready for Austin Moon!"

I smiled at the crowd, giving them a little wave.

"What's up, Miami?!" I shouted into the mic. "Are you ready?!" They roared. "Hm. I can't hear you!" I put my hand to my ear as if straining to hear. They screamed louder. "What was that?" They screamed one more time. "Oh! I get it! You're ready! …to get loud."

_Looking for the one tonight_

_But I can't see you_

'_Cause I'm blinded my all the lights, oh_

_And I can never get it right_

_I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find? Oh_

_I've been searching for every city_

_Never giving up_

'_Til I find my angel_

_Diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal_

_Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Looking for the light to shine_

_To start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_

_And baby when our stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_You just give me a sign_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the one tonight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight)_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

The crowd cheered. I sang a couple other songs like _Steal Your Heart_ and _Forget About You_ before the concert ended.

After it did, I went to meet the VIPs backstage.

I spotted a familiar 7-year-old blond, waving at me. I grinned and waved back. But her mother pulled her back into the crowd.

What was up with _her_?

"Alright! Shut _up_!" Trish yelled.

The girls went silent.

"Good." Trish breathed. "One at a time, please. Then you can talk to Austin, take a picture with him, rape him, whatever you please."

"Trish!" I scolded for the little girls there.

She shrugged. "They'll get over it. Who's first?"

A dozen hands shot up, but one little one caught my eye. I bet you can guess why.

"Her." I told Trish, pointing to Amelia.

"Sure, whatever." She practically _threw_ Amelia in my direction so I was forced to catch her.

"Whoa." Amelia giggled. "That was fun!"

"Not fun, not fun," I said.

She smiled. I smiled back before I heard her mother clearing her throat.

I turned to her and glared. "Okay, _what_ is your problem?"

The woman was obviously taken back. "Excuse me?"

Then I realized that was the first time I heard her talk. But I continued, "Why don't you let your daughter talk to me? Tell me stuff? Who the _heck_ to do you think you are to treat a little girl that way?"

Amelia tugged on my leg and mouthed, _No, stop._

But it was too late. The woman responded, "Who do _you _think _you_ are? Hm? Some kind of teen inspiration? Please. You're 20 years old!"

"At least I care for my fans."

"Do you? Because from what I've seen the only reason people like you is because they want to marry you."

I got angry. "_Excuse_ me? What did you say?"

"Yes! That's right! I just 'dissed' the oh-so-great, Austin Moon! Turn me in!"

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but what do you have against me? I never did anything! I never knew you before the CD signing!"

"Not true!" The woman sounded like she wanted to cry. Sadly, I was too mad to realize that.

"Oh really? Where have I seen you before?"

"You knew me!" she cried. "You still do! I know you do!"

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

Amelia gulped, looking between us like a tennis match. "Um…"

"No! Go on! Go ahead, Amelia! Tell him your last name." The woman demanded.

"But mommy," Amelia said in a small voice.

"Tell him."

"_He_ is standing right here!" I exclaimed. "And why would I want to know her last

name?"

The woman only paid attention to Amelia. "Go ahead, Amelia. You wanted to tell him at the CD signing. Now you can."

"Mommy!" the little girl protested.

"Tell. Him."

"Fine," Amelia grumbled.

The lady smirked. "Good."

"I repeat, why would I want to know her last name?" I asked.

"B-Because…" Amelia stuttered.

"Because what?" I asked gently.

"Oh, I don't know!" the woman said sarcastically. "And you can take care of her, Austin."  
"_What?_" I said.

"Mommy!" Amelia cried.

"Tell him. Now."

Amelia turned to me. I saw the woman turn and run. Without her daughter.

"Hey! Wait up!" I screamed. I tried to go after her but Amelia's little hand kept me in place. "Um, Amelia? Don't you want your mommy?"

"Not as much as my daddy." She finally whispered.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and slumped against the wall on my left. "You want to know my last name." It wasn't a question.

"Um, not really." I said.

"Trust me. You do."

"Okay. Then tell me."

"Promise me you won't freak out."

_Okay_. I didn't know why I would freak out but what I wouldn't know is the next words that came out of her mouth would affect my life forever.

"Okay. I promise."

She took a deep breath and looked at me. "Austin…my last name is _Moon_."

**IBETNONEOFYOUSAWTHATCOMINGSARCASMINTENDED**

I was trying to explain to Trish what happened.

"So, you're saying that that lady who you started an argument with really was your long-lost girlfriend who gave birth to your kid." Trish summed up.

"Pretty much, yeah," I agreed.

"Let me meet my niece then!"

I rolled my eyes and led her to my dressing room where I asked Dez to watch Amelia.

When we got there, I saw Dez looking Amelia like she bathed in a sewage plant, her shifting uncomfortably.

"Dez!" I scolded, going over to my…my…

I sat next to her and studied her. "Amelia meet Trish. Trish, Amelia. Now, Amy, I'm gonna call you that, tell us the story."

"Yeah. I wanna know." Trish said.

Dez wrinkled his nose but sat down next to Trish on the couch, me and Amy on my bed.

"Okay. Where do I start?" Amelia took a deep breath. "Mom told me it started when she and Dad did _it_. Then a couple weeks later she started feeling really weird and throwing up a lot. Then she missed her…um, you get what I mean. She got really worried. She said she got a pregnancy test and took it. It was positive. Then she told me that she wanted to protect my father's career so she left. She changed her contact information and everything. She said it was the hardest thing she ever had to do—leaving the people she loved most. _Including_ my father. So after she found a place to go, my birth place: New York. She had me there. Got a job, raised me. And here I am! But it started a couple weeks ago."

"What started?" Dez asked.

"Me wanting to know my dad." She looked at me when she said that. Then realization dawned on me. I was a father…I WAS A FREAKING FATHER! "I asked my mom about it. She agreed to let me meet you. So she brought me to Dad's CD signing where I got to finally meet him. But I didn't know she'd leave me here."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Trish assured, which I was grateful for. I wouldn't have been able to snap out of it if my life depended on it. "She was angry. That's all."  
"I know. But seeing my mom and dad fight was hard."  
That jarred me. "Listen, I'm sorry Amy. This is my fault. If I wasn't so mean to your mother, none of this would've happened."

"No, it's okay, Daddy. I know you didn't mean to." A stupid grin went to my face when she said, 'Daddy'.

"Ally's your mom." Dez stated.

"Yep."

"She and Austin had you." Trish joined.

"Yep."

"And now we have no idea where Ally is…and you're stuck with Austin as a father." Dez said the first part, Trish the second.

"Hey!" I said.

Amelia giggled. "So yeah, that pretty much sums up my life. Or, my mom and dad's life."

"What's your full name?" I asked.

"Amelia Kimberly Moon."

"Kimberly?" Dez said.

Amelia shrugged. "Mom said she liked that name. And before she left, she oh-so-subtly asked my dad what he'd name his daughter he said—"

"Amelia," I finished. So _that's_ what it was for.

(I know you're face palming right now.)

"Yep. And Mom decided to give me Dad's last name."

"That's why you didn't say it at the signing," I realized.

Amy nodded. "Mom knew you'd get suspicious. But what now? Am I gonna stay here?"

"As much as I'd love that, little niece, we need to find your mom. I have to have a serious chat with her." With a raised eyebrow, Trish turned to me. "And Amy started the story with when her mom and dad did _it_. Care to explain?"

I probably blushed furiously. I didn't respond.

"Dude!" Dez exclaimed.

I know I blushed harder.

"Okay!" Amelia looked just as eager to change the subject as I was. "Where's my mom?"

"Ally?" Dez said. "We don't know."

"Yet!" Trish chimed.

"Yeah. We don't know _yet_."

"What if you can't find her?" Amy asked, suddenly sad.

"What do you mean?" I instantly wanted to make her feel better.

Huh. I guess that's 'Daddy instincts'. No wonder fathers are so overprotective.

"You guys didn't find her for _seven and a half years_. You still didn't. She found you. How are supposed to find someone who doesn't want to be found?"

"You," Trish replied, reading my thoughts.

"Huh?" Amy and Dez chorused.

"You," I said. "She's raised you for all your life, Amy. Come on. You _know_ she wouldn't just leave you here. At least, not without all your stuff."  
Amy giggled, making me glad that I made her happy again. "Okay. Where do we start?"

"Do you remember your address?" Dez tried.

"No."

"Do you remember Ally's phone number?" Trish asked.  
"No."

I sighed, already frustrated. I ran my fingers through my hair. "This could take a while."

**SONOWYOUKNOWWHATHAPPENEDYAY**

I don't even remember the rest of that night. I can only continue from the next morning:

I woke up to the sound of loud snoring—though I couldn't tell if it was Trish's or Dez's.

"Trish's," a voice interrupted, reading my thoughts.

I flipped around to see my daughter (man, it felt awesome saying that. Still does) running her fingers through my hair.

I let her play with my blond locks, a smile planted firmly on my face. "Remind me again how you're my daughter."

"Well," she shifted closer. "You and my mom did _you-know-what_ and I was born!"  
I blushed. "Yeah, I know. But still. It feels so surreal."

"How do you think _I_ feel? Austin Moon is my father!"  
I laughed. She laid her head in my chest. I smiled and kissed her head. **(A/N: Sorry, I had to put this in. I LOVED WRITING THIS! THAT WAS FREAKING ADORABLE! Father-daughter bonding is always cute.)**

It was quiet again until I decided to ask her something.

"Hey, Ams?"

"Yeah?"

I swallowed. "What would you think if I…um…"

She moved so she was facing me, her chin on my chest. "You what?"

"If I come with you," I finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I hope you know I love you and your mom." At her nod, I continued, "I never wanted Ally to leave. If she would've told me I never would have left. I don't care about my career more than the people I love."

Amy smiled. "I know that, Daddy."

"Let me finish." I gulped. "What would you say if I said I wanted to _marry_ your mom?"

Her expression remained completely blank. I was about to backtrack, when she squealed quietly, making sure she didn't wake Trish or Dez up. "_Really?_ You're _really_ asking me that, Daddy? I would LOVE it if you and Mommy got married!"

I grinned, but it went away when I thought about my next question: "What do you think your _mom_ will think?"

"Mommy? Oh, I think she'll be ecstatic. Like I am. Yay!"

I laughed. Sometimes Amy acted so mature, you forgot she was only 7. But I was glad she thought Ally would be 'ecstatic' if I asked her to marry me. I never stopped loving her. And now, with Amy, I had all the more reason to.

I studied her for a moment. Then I saw mine and Ally's features in her. She had my blond hair—duh—Ally's chocolate brown eyes, her mother's small button nose and my radiant smile. She was a perfect mixture between the two of us.

The thought made me smile.

I don't know why Ally said Amy got more of her looks from me.

"Daddy?" Amelia suddenly asked.

Every time she said that, I got a warm feeling in my stomach. Again, now I know why there are so many Daddies' girls in the world.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you think Mommy will come back?"

That question caught me by surprise. "Why? You think she won't?"

Amelia stayed quiet for a moment, then she spoke, "Why did she leave me here? Not that I don't like it here! But the way she ran away…it was almost like she didn't want me anymore."

"No! Don't be silly! I'm sure she absolutely loves you. I know I do. She was angry with _me_. She wanted to get away from _me_. You had nothing to do with it."  
"She still loves you, Daddy."

"What? How do you know?"  
"She tells me every night. She says that she wishes my dad was there because 'he would be so proud'. And one time, I asked her if she wanted to come back here. She said that she would love to see everyone, _especially_ you. But that your career was more important."

"Career, my butt." I muttered. "I would give up my career for you and Ally any day."

"Really?"  
"Really."

Trish groaned in her sleep, waking Dez up. He sat upright and yelled, "It's not my penguin! I swear!"

Amy and I looked at each other, then at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh hey guys." He said. But unfortunately for him, his outburst woke Trish.

"You idiot!" she screeched.

Dez shot a desperate look at me and Amy. We both shook our heads, indicating we weren't getting involved.

He yelped and ran away from a grumpy, sleep-deprived Trish.

Amelia and I looked at the door and busted into laughter.

**DONEWITHTHATPARTNOWGETREADY**

It took a while to get Trish from murdering Dez, but we managed.

It was still early, I'd say around 9:30-10:00. So, because of Trish's obsession with Starbucks coffee, we all had to go to the store and get some for her.

I ordered Mocha, Trish had her usual, and Dez and Amy both had frozen hot chocolate.

We all drank in silence when Amy suddenly gasped. I turned to her in an instant. She saw me and the others staring at her. She pointed to a brunette girl standing in the line.

I looked and instantly remembered her. Ally.

Trish and Dez noticed too 'cause they both gasped at the sight like Amy did.

I stood up. "Let me talk to her first."

"And if she leaves?" Trish asked.

"She won't."  
"Why?" Dez asked.

I put my hand on Amy's shoulder. "I have our daughter."

Trish nodded. "Good enough. Now GO!"

I chuckled and went to stand behind Ally. I tapped her shoulder. "Um, excuse me, miss? Where can I find _Ally Dawson_?"

Ally froze. She slowly turned around to see me. "A-Austin? What are you doing here?"  
I didn't care if I was in a public place. I hadn't seen her in 7 years. I hugged her.

"Al-ly," I choked up.

"Aust-in," she did the same. She hugged me back.

I realized we were creating a scene so I steered us into a more private area of Starbucks.

"Where have you been?" I asked, tears running down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Austin. I-I thought I had to protect your career. You worked hard enough for it. I didn't want to get in the way of that."

"_We_ worked hard for it." I corrected. "But Ally, you should know that I would give all that for you in a heartbeat."  
I saw a familiar spark in her eye that made me overjoyed: love. "Really?"

"Really." I grabbed her hand. "Ally…I-I still love you."

"I still love you too." Ally was crying with me.

I grinned through my tears and kissed her.

I never thought I would confess my love for Ally Dawson in a local Miami coffee shop. Go figure.

She pulled away for air. Still holding her hand, I dropped down to one knee. She gasped, her free hand flying to her mouth.

I saw a camera flash and instantly knew we'd be on the cover of _Teen Scoop_ by tomorrow morning.

But I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Ally—still don't know your middle name—Dawson," I announced. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she almost-yelled. She tackled me into a hug, sobbing tears of happiness. I wasn't much better.

"Should we tell Amy?" I asked.

"Amy?" she said.

"Our daughter, if you haven't guessed already," I teased.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally exclaimed, standing upright. "Amelia!"

"Did you forget about her?" I teased again.

"Oh, shut up!" She smacked me on the shoulder, playfully.

I grinned, happy things are back the way they used to be. I stood up. "Amy!" I called.

Our lovely daughter skipped into view. The smile on her face told us she knew we were engaged.

"Mommy!" She ran toward Ally and hugged her.

"Oh, and what am I?" I smirked.

Amy hugged me too.

"Trish, Dez!" Ally yelled. "We know you're hiding!"

And out stepped our best friends with guilty but elated expressions.

"Ally!" Trish squealed. She hugged Ally so fiercely, I feared my fiancé (I loved saying that already) would get choked to death. But Trish pulled away before that could happen. "We need to catch up! And what better way to do it than while shopping for your wedding!"

Ally blushed but smiled. "Okay. Gods, I'm so excited!"

"Me too," I winked at her. "Who knows? Amy might become a big sister after the wedding…"

"Austin!" Ally blushed harder whilst Amy squealed, "Yay!"

Trish pointed a stern finger at me. "Listen here _mister_. You will NOT get Ally pregnant until _after_ your wedding, got it?"

Ally blushed almost purple. "Trish!"

"What?" her best friend shrugged 'innocently'. "I know you guys want to you know…_catch up_, but I'm asking for that to happen AFTER the wedding. We wouldn't want to have to change your dress's size 'cause your soon-to-be husband got you preggo, would we?"

Ally blushed even harder if that was possible, while I just laughed.

"I get to be a big sister!" Guess who said that.

Ally buried her face in my chest, no doubt trying to hide her immense blush. I laughed again and wrapped my arm around her.

"You know," Dez piped up, "this reminds me of the time Mr. Dawson found out you guys were dating. He started talking about hormones and stuff and this is the same—"

"Dez!" Trish, Ally, and I interrupted.

"What?" he said.

"Nevermind that. It was obvious that didn't work." Trish said, raising an eyebrow.

This time, I blushed with Ally.

"What's _hormones_?" Amy asked.

"Not it!" The girls and I chorused.

"Not it! Damn it…" Dez cursed.

"Dez!" I scolded.

"What? Oh…right." He cleared his throat. "Um, Amelia, wanna talk this over ice cream? Prepare to be scarred for life."

Amy's eyes widened. She squeaked, "You know what? I'm good."

Trish and I busted out laughing and Ally just glared at us.

"Chill, Als," I kissed her temple.

She blushed but nodded. I chuckled. I turned to see Trish and Dez arguing and Amy looking at them with an amused expression.

I chuckled again. Yep. Just like old times.

**I'MEXHAUSTEDBUTINEEDTOFINISH**

The next day, I found out that I was right. Ally and I were the head-story on the_Teen Scoop_ website. This is the exact article:

**Austin Moon…engaged and a father?**

_**Austin Moon's old girlfriend and songwriter, Ally Dawson, hasn't been scene for almost 8 years. But just yesterday, Austin was spotted in Miami, Florida with the brunette in the local Starbucks. Where had she gone? Why?**_

_**We've been told by sources that Moon dropped down to one knee! Yes! That's right! After being separated for so long, the two are finally engaged! Sorry to all you Austies out there, but Austin Moon is officially taken!**_

_**But one source's claim really caught our eye. They said that Austin Moon has a daughter! They declared that a little girl called the soon-to-be Mrs. Moon 'mommy' and heard Austin's manager say that Austin was the father. Is this true? We don't know for sure. Put in the comment section below and tell us what you think!**_

And right underneath it was a mediocre photo of me on one knee, proposing to Ally.

When I showed the others, they just shook their heads and said, "Idiot reporters."

I just frowned.

But I guess we couldn't keep Amy a secret forever…

**EXTREMELYSHORTSECTIONBUTINEEDEDITTOBELIKETHAT**

So, that's what happened a year ago. Since then things have been amazing!

When I told my parents about it, of _course_ they wanted to meet my lovely daughter. Even though they were kind of disappointed that I got a girl pregnant at 17, they showed none of it when they first met Amy. Mom immediately squealed, "Oh my goodness! She's so _cute_! She's the perfect combination of the two of you!" Dad just smirked at me. _Ugh_. Dads.

Huh. I guess I just insulted myself. MOVING ON!

Next, Ally and I told our parents about our engagement. Both our moms went into complete fangirl mode saying things like "I knew it would happen!" and "Can I help with the dress?"

Lester, Ally's father, pulled me aside though. I'll admit, I was _terrified_. As much as I loved Ally, facing her father after announcing I was going to marry his daughter wasn't on my top 10 things on my Bucket List.

But, to my surprise, he just said, "Take care of her, okay? I know you two love each other and have a wonderful daughter, but I think you know what I mean when I say, if you hurt my daughter, I will personally kill you."

I nodded. "Yes, sir! I would never even _think _of hurting Ally."

"Okay, then. But get ready, you're a father now. Soon, you'll have to face things you don't want to. As in…_boys_."

I groaned. "She's 7! Hopefully that won't happen until a _long_ time from now."

He patted me on the shoulder. "But no matter when it happens, it doesn't get any easier."

"I think I'll live for now. Worry about the future when I get to it."

He smiled.

Penny, Ally's mom, gave me the same lecture Trish had. The whole, 'don't you DARE get Ally pregnant before the wedding, got it?' conversation.

I simply nodded, not wanting to upset my soon-to-be mother-in-law.

We had our wedding 4 months later. It was one of the greatest nights of my life.

We had it in the place where it all started—Sonic Boom.

We did the traditional vows and such. But I gotta say, my favorite part was the kiss and the reception.

"You may now, kiss the bride."

We _might've_ gotten a little too intense for what I wanted my daughter to see but it was well worth it!

Dez had to elbow me to pull away. Oh well.

During the reception, we cut the cake and smashed it in each other's faces. Yep. We're like any other newlyweds.

Later, I performed the first song I ever wrote by myself:

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy_

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're a good girl_

_The perfect picture of an angel's smile_

_From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_

_And I know so well the side of you_

_No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,_

_No doubt about it, girl_

_You drive me crazy_

_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_

_Wanna steal your heart_

_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_You're gonna keep it_

_Just like a secret_

_Baby, believe me_

_You gotta free it_

_And you'll have everything you need_

_You like the good boys_

_So I'm not invited to the plans you make_

_When you're with your friends_

_But you know bad boys_

_You can't deny it_

_They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Call me criminal_

_I won't deny you make me want it all,_

_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_

_Go on and try it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_

_I kinda like it that you're innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_

_So you can't hide it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heart_

I find it kind of ironic that Ally isn't "innocent" anymore.

But anyway, after my performance, my wife (sigh, I love saying that) kissed me and our little _audience _screamed even louder.

We pulled away, smiling.

For our honeymoon, we left Amy with Trish and Dez so we could alone.

Beforehand, though, my mom winked at me with an expression that read: _If I get another grandchild I won't be surprised._

I blushed but luckily Ally didn't notice.

But after we came back from our honeymoon, Ally was pregnant with Amy's little brother, Adam.

Right now, Ally's nearly 9 months old so now me, Trish, Dez, and our parents are extremely paranoid. Every contraction has us worried.

Amelia is really excited to have a new baby brother, but I don't think she understands how much work it was for us. (Mostly me.)  
Today is August 18, and Ally always says that 18 is her lucky number.

So naturally, I'm even more paranoid today than anything else.

I finally settled down back in Miami and Ally moved in with me. Amy even helped decorate her brother's room.

I'm in our music room, trying to teach Amy a couple new cords on the guitar.

Oh! Right! I forgot to mention, Amy turned 8 a couple months ago. Her blond hair that is so much like mine grew longer and messier. Her doe eyes seemed to have grown wider.

And her clothes started to change too. Instead of her usual girly skirts and such, she's wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt with the words **Camp Half-Blood** splayed across the front. And there's a horse just below the letters like a logo.

"Pegasus!" Amy corrects every time I say that.

She tells me that the shirt is inspired by some book and movie that I don't know of. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure most of you know what I'm getting at, right?)**

And some purple Chuck Taylor's to go with the outfit; she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Okay, try E-D-G-E again." I instruct.

She does as I said.

"Good." I say. "Now try—"

I'm interrupted by a loud scream. Ally.

I run to mine and Ally's bedroom, Amy hot on my trail.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Ally's breathing was hard and heavy kind of like when we—

"Ally!" I exclaim. I run over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Austin, Amelia," no matter how many times I insist on it, she still calls Amy by her full name, "I think my water broke."

"What?!" I scream.

"What does that mean?" Amy asks, completely oblivious to my freaking out.

"The baby's coming." Ally explains.

Amy's eyes widen. "What?!"

"Like father, like daughter," Ally mutters. "Help me!"

"Amy, get my phone and the car keys, now." I demand.

She runs out faster than light, which I'm grateful for.

I grab Ally, her bag, and run to front door. Amy's already there with what I asked her to get.

"Open the door and give me the keys." I mumble.

She does.

I run to the car, help Ally and Amy in, and drive off.

I don't care if I'm crossing the speed limit, MY WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH!

"Amy!" I say. I give her my phone. "Call Trish, Dez, Lester, Penny, and my parents!"

She obeys. I can faintly her talking but I don't care at the moment.

Once we get to the hospital, Amy finishes talking and hands me my phone. I grab it quickly and run to Ally's side of the car. Amy gets out and decides to help me.

We run in.

"Help! Help! My wife's in labor!" I beg.

A bunch of nurses and doctors come to get Ally and lead Amy and I inside.

They set Ally down on a bed, with me and our daughter on her right.

I can hear arguing behind the closed door and I guess Trish got here.

"Calm down, Mrs. Moon." The doctor tries.

"NO!" Ally howls.

He sighs and turns to me. "Hold her hand, will you?"

"Sure." I grab Ally's hand and she squeezes my hand so tight it hurts.

"Sir, she's already dilated at 9." A nurse says.

"Very well. Get ready to push, ma'am." The doctor says to Ally.

"I _am_ ready!"

"Alright, Mrs.," everyone gets ready. "On three, you push, okay?"

"Okay," Ally breathes.

"One, two, three!"

On three Ally pushes with all her might and breaks my hand. She lets out a string of curses and death threats so horrible I had to cover Amy's ears with my free hand.

"One. Two. Three."

She pushes again.

"One more time, Mrs. Moon."

"'Kay." Ally flinches.

"One…two…three!"

Ally screams, but it slowly turns into small crying. She releases my hand and sobs into my shoulder.

I look at a nurse, silently asking for help with my hand. She chuckles and wraps my hand in bandages.

I hear new crying. I turn to see a small, gooey lump in the arms of the doctor. My son.

"What will you name him?" a nurse asks.

"Adam Matthew Moon." Amy answers for us.

The doctor turns to me for confirmation. I nod.

"Very well, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Moon. You have a new healthy son."

"Can I see him?" Amy asks quietly.

"Yes." The doctor says. "I will bring you."

I know it probably wasn't a good idea to let some stranger lead my daughter to her nee baby brother but…

"Come."

All the doctors and nurses left with Amy, leaving me with Ally.

"You did it," I say.

"_We_ did it." She corrects. "We have a new son now."

"Yep." I chuckle. "10 years ago, would you have guessed the two of us would have two beautiful children?"

"No." Ally admits. "But I'm glad we do."

"Me too, Als. Me too."

**THISISTHELASTPARTOFTHISSTORYSADFACE**

It turns out Adam had his mother's hair, wavy and dark brown, and my eyes, hazel. He had his mother's shyness and my instrumental talents.

Amy—she had my confidence and her mother's talent at writing songs.

They are the complete opposite of each other, and yet, they love each other dearly. Just like me and Ally.

"Give it back, Adam!" Amy screeched to her now 6-year-old brother. She had just turned 14.

"No!" he cackled, covering whatever it is he was hiding.

Ally giggled from beside me. She laid her head on my shoulder. "What will we do with them?"

"Don't know. But I love them either way."  
"Me too."

"And I love _you_."

Ally smiled and leant in closer to me. "I love you too."

And then we kissed while our children went, "Ew!" in the background.

**FINISHED! *falls out of chair* Gods of Olympus this is even longer than any of the other one-shots I've written! Victory! WOOOOO!**

**Trish: Shut up!**

**Me: Rude!  
Austin: Why am I an old man in this story?  
Ally: *slaps him* You're not old! You were 24.**

**Austin: You're just saying that 'cause you were the same age I was.**

**Dez: We all were, man.**

**Austin: Still! I had kids and everything.**

**Ally: **_**Me**_** too! And did you have to go through extremely painful labor? I think not!  
Austin: Um, Ally you didn't—**

**Trish: Don't even try, Austin. Oh! And *smacks Austin***

**Austin: Ow! What was that for?**

**Trish: Getting my best friend pregnant!  
Austin: Oh for the love of…**

**Dez: No! Bad Austin! *smacks him* Think about your children!  
Austin: I DON'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN!**

**Me: Oh yeah? *snaps fingers***

**Amy: *comes out of nowhere* Um…where am I?**

**Me: Ten years into the past! You're welcome, Austin!  
Austin: Oh for—**

**Trish: *slaps him* Who are your parents, Amy?**

**Amy: Austin and Ally Moon. Duh. Did you **_**not**_** just read Envy's story?**

**Ally: *blushes* Austin and I have **_**kids**_**?  
Amy: I'm here, aren't I?**

**Me: *squeals* *sighs* You have to love Auslly.**

**Trish: Yep. If you don't, you have issues.**

**Austin: Really, Trish?**

**Dez: I'm with them, Austin.**

**Austin: REALLY?!  
Me: Yes. Ally, do the disclaimer if you like Austin.**

**Ally: *stays quiet***

**Me: *puts truth spell on her* If you like Austin, do the disclaimer.**

**Ally: Envy doesn't own anything you recognize. She doesn't own Loud, Stuck on You, or Steal Your Heart so please do NOT leave a review saying that she isn't allowed to use them. Or the characters. THEY FREAKING AREN'T HERS!**

**Austin: *blushes*  
Me: *sighs happily* My work here is done. *skips away***

**So, yeah. My longest one-shot EVER! Even longer than **_**Day With The Olympians**_** and that's saying a LOT!**

**Please review or PM me and stay Rossome and Annabeautiful! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
